cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Samberg
Andy Samberg (1978 - ) Singer with the group The Lonely Island Deaths in Television * Saturday Night Live (March 11, 2006)' Characters: ''Stabbed to death by Will Forte and Seth Meyers when they think Samberg is the evil twin of Horatio Sanz. (Played for Comedic Effect) * 'Saturday Night Live (February 24, 2007') ''Characters: ''In the "Business Meeting" sketch, Andy is killed in an explosion, along with everyone else in Rainn Wilson's office, after Wilson gets a phone call that announces a bomb is in the office building. (Played for Comedic Effect) * Saturday Night Live ''(April 14, 2007) 'Characters: In the "Dear Sister" sketch, he is shot by Bill Hader with his own gun, yet manages to shoot Shia LaBeouf and Kristen Wiig multiple times following this fatal wound (Played for Comedic Effect, as are all of the following). * ''Saturday Night Live ''(April 12 2008) Characters:'' In the "Death by Chocolate" sketch, he is slashed to death (off screen) with a chainsaw by Ashton Kutcher, who is dressed as a chocolate bar. (We don't see him die, but it is heavily implied by the title and subject matter of the sketch) * Saturday Night Live ''(May 8, 2008) Characters: In "The Hero Song" sketch, Samberg is beaten to death by Jason Sudeikis after he attempts to stop Suedikis from mugging Amy Adams; we don't know if Samberg is actually dead, but he doesn't get up following the beating. * 'Saturday Night Live ''(January 31, 2009) Characters'': In 'The Gun' sketch, he accidentally shoots himself (off screen) after catching a gun thrown by Steve Martin without realizing it during a football game several years before the sketch; his death is told as part of a documentary about the history of Martin's career. * ''Saturday Night Live (April 4 2009)' Characters: In the "Like a Boss" sketch, Andy burns to death after turning into a jumbo jet and crashing into the sun in a song Andy sings to Seth Rogen as a performance review for what happens to him daily. * American Dad: Rapture's Delight ''(2009; animated) the Raptor/The Anti-Christ: "The Anti Christ" is stabbed in the forehead with a cross by Jesus (voiced by Will Forte). * 'Saturday Night Live ''(December 19 2009) Characters'': In the "Trizzle Wizzle" sketch, Andy is stabbed to death by either James Franco or one of the other cast members when the lights are turned off; since it's in the dark and Franco is the only survivor when the lights come back on, it's unclear if he stabbed Andy or not. * ''Saturday Night Live (November 19, 2011) Characters'': In the "Seducing Through Chess" sketch, he's stabbed in the stomach by Jason Segel. *Seven Days in Hell (2015; TV Special)' [''Aaron Williams]: Hit in the head with a tennis racket at the end of a tennis match with Kit Harington; his body is seen next to Harington's when they're buried together in the same coffin. (Played for Comedic Effect)'' Notable Connections Mr. Joanna Newsom Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Samberg, Andy Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Hotel Transylvania cast members Category:Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs Cast Members Category:Brooklyn Nine-Nine Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members